


I Love You Two

by dontaskmewhyi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, ace is dead, based off another work, look i didn't kill him okay?, mas bingo 2017, prompt: less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmewhyi/pseuds/dontaskmewhyi
Summary: Ace has never been good at saying goodbye. Especially not to the people he truly cares about.





	I Love You Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MAS Modern AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340224) by siojo. 



> Prompt: Less Than 500 Words  
> Word Count: 364
> 
> Based on Sio’s Short Fic

It’s the quiet that gets to him. Ace always spent his days in a whirlwind of chaos, with a few moments of peace. Now, though, there’s little to pass the time with. Well, time works differently, but it still passes, slowly and quickly all at once. Slowly when he’s alone.

Quickly when they’re here.

Sabo and Marco walk up and Ace smiles at them. It’s always good to see them, even though they have to come to him now. He hates it here, but what can he do besides wait.

“I missed you too,” he says, grinning up at them. They smile back, and Sabo hands him some flowers. They look lovely, pristine as the moment they picked them up from the store. Sabo’s always careful about that.

“I knew you would,” he responds when Sabo tells him about the promotion. Of course Sabo got the promotion. Ace never had any doubts.

Marco promises to visit more often. Ace doesn’t say anything - doesn’t have time to, as Sabo cuts in with biting words and angry looks. He waits for them to work through their small spat. Ace hates it that they’re fighting over him, hates that he’s stuck here while they travel the seas.

Hates that he has to watch as they leave him behind.

They work through the argument and Marco pulls Sabo in close.

Ace grins up at them, excited about what’s to come. “Our anniversary is soon, do you remember?”

Marco reaches out, tracing his name gently. Of course they remember, how could they forget?

“I miss you guys, when you’re not here.” They miss him too. Ace won’t admit that he worried they wouldn’t; that he’s relieved they still miss him. Marco mentions it’s about time they head out and Ace frowns. Why does time always pass so quickly when they’re here?

They look at each other, reluctant to go, and whisper words of love. Ace watches the exchange from his place above the tombstone. He refuses to look away as they leave. His voice is nothing but a whisper lost to the wind, and he knows they won’t hear him, but he says it anyway.

“I love you two.”


End file.
